


Truwu Love

by Soulstoned-Art (Soulstoned)



Category: EAD RPF!!!
Genre: Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/pseuds/Soulstoned-Art
Summary: Pikachuwu finds love.
Relationships: Pikachuwu/Surprised Pikachu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Truwu Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twosocksinalabcoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosocksinalabcoat/gifts).




End file.
